Tales of Destiny Book three part one
by blade of light
Summary: I will remake the first chapter when I get the chance to fix up the grammar, A past he doesn't share, a group who wants him to be a killer, and a destiny given to him. Link is about to begin his hardest journey yet
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** i do not own super smash brothers but i do own this story line

**Super smash brothers origin part one: Prologue**

In ancient times, there were legends, legends that tolled of a hero, a hero who would always appear during dark times to ward of any evil, that threaten the balance of good and evil. Each time this legend was told the hero would go by a new name first it was the hero of time the next ones were the hero of the winds and the hero of light.

Originally this tale never left the home planet of Hyrule but that was before the shadow attacked, soon after they gained the lead in the war the legends were told to all in a chance to bring hope that a new hero would come to save them, but apparently no heroes would ever reveal themselves as the Shadow had won.

All hope had left from the universe and all those who had lived through the war were made to serve the leader of the Shadow-the Shadow knight-and any defiance would resolve in death.

But soon people had herd rumors of planets being purified of the Shadow but thort nothing of it until each one had witness it for themselves. It had amazed them to see the Shadow killed but what truly amazed them was the fact that it was all accomplished by five knights each weilding advanced armor and each welding their own sacred weapon.

Soon they had wipe out all the Shadow in one quick attack when they had fought the Shadow knight and won, but a cost to do this they had sacrificed their lives. Their bodies were never found, and the same had gone for their weapons but from that day on new legends were told, legends of five brave warriors that had faced hoards of Shadows and won.

But really is that what it all was really a legend to most it had seemed just like a dream and many had chosen to repress any memories of those times. and eventually all legends of the the hero who once was, the hero who had failed them and the knights who had fought to save them were never told again.

Many years from after the war had finished a meeting of great beings had occurred within the furthest regions of the universe

"How dare you intruded in my domain" a mysterious figure had said "and here i thought we would not trespass on each others territory".

"Don't you dare talk to me about trespassing" another figure had said.

"Why whatever do you mean" the first one said in a sly way.

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL" the second one yelled.

"Oh you mean that army i made and sent, those were some good times" the first figure said all to happy.

"I'm am warning you, if you dare i will ..." the second figure started only to be cut off

"Will what, cause more mayhem because i will do whatever i feel like its not like you can kill me" the first figure said starting to laught.

"No but i can imprison you"

"What, you would not dare" the first figure said showing some fear.

"I would" the second figure said calmly" I've have already talked with the others it will be done".

"How dare you" the first figure said angrily as he started to disappear".

"farewell".

"And here i thought one day we could be friends one day" the first figure had said calmly" all well please do know i will have my revenge so for now farewell" as that was said he had completely vanished.

"I all ways knew your insanity would get the best of you" the second figure had said as he started to leave "such a shame you had so much promise


	2. Chapter 1: the real one

Read the authors note at the bottom when your done

Disclaimer: I do not own Super smash brothers

I lay here, soaking in blood, and all I can do is watch, watch as my friends die, and watch as the universe comes to an end. As I lay here I can only think, what if I had never taken on this enemy, what if I never left for the quest, what if I had stayed with her...

Chapter 1:

"Are you even paying attention"?

"Link"!

I quickly looked up at the man who was talking to me, he was short and dressed in blue overalls with a red shirt underneath, to top it all of he had a red hat on top of his brown hair. On it, it had the letter M stitched into it, if I recall he said his name was.

"Mario, what was it exactly that you are here to offer"?

He sighed and looked at me with an exhausted face, and said in an angry tone "I'm here to offer you a way out, and get some sort of a life back".

I looked around the room I was in, every part the room was made of metal, from the walls and roof, to the chairs and the table I was sitting at. Just at the door behind Mario, were two guards, the both of them were wielding guns ready to kill, not stun.

"Do you even know what I was imprisoned for", I raised my head and looked directly into his eyes "I was found, covered in blood, a sword in my hand, and dead bodies were littered all around me",

"And your point is" he had said, face unchanged.

"Do you really think I'm a man you can trust, a man who will follow orders and won't become a killer"?

Mario sat backed on his chair, an adorned grin on his face.

"What makes you think we want you to be anything but a killer? We want you for your skills Link, we have missions to perform and we need the best"

"And who exactly is "we". I think it would be important to know who I was going to work with before agreeing to anything "

"Well it's not that simple" Mario, with his grin gone and his hand on his head, looked to be thinking something over. "I can't tell you everything, not as long as those two behind me are still here, but let's just say, we are a peace keeping group. Any and all jobs lead to peace and the safety of the universe".

"And if I decline".

"You are in here for life Link, is their really any other choice". He just looked at me with a knowing smile, as if he knew what my next answer was bound to be.

I sighed in defeat, knowing full well what my only two choices could lead to "I suppose you're right, anything is better then rotting away here forever".

"Very good Link". Looking very satisfied with himself; he stood up and held out his hand as if to greet me.

"Welcome to the super smash brothers".

* * *

As we walk down this hallway I cannot help but think of one question over and over, and I knew if did not ask it now I would never get it out of my head. I look right down at Mario with a determined look on my face I asked.

"Are you gay"?

I look over to Mario, He had stoped moving for a second and looked at me in shock. "Excuse me".

"You heard me, what kind of straight man would ever come up with the name "Super smash brothers" to call his group".

Mario, appearing to have a much calmer look on his face, composed himself and got ready to talk, just before he could say anything though, he was interrupted by a security guard who had an angry look upon his face.

"Mr Mario". He turned to me with a look that made me felt like he was trying to burn a hole right through me. "And prisoner number 000-731".

I looked up at him and with grin I spoke "**Former **prisoner number 000-731".

With a scowl, he turned back to Mario. "We have his clothes and a few accessories". Then we a smirk on his face and looking very happy he continued "but we gave all of his weapons away. They were needed as evidence".

In that moment I wanted to kill him with anything I could get my hands on. None of my weapons had any meaning to them, they were common; an energy sword with a few cracks, a crossbow-I was never a big fan of real types of guns, and just some explosives.

But none of that mattered to me, for that guard to think he could get away with anything from something simple like less food to eat, to having my weapons with held from me was outrageous.

But before I could listen to my instinct and make any kind of move to cause pain, my new "friend" decided that it would be an appropriate time to speak up.

"That's fine; we will be able to supply him with new ones that will work more efficiently".

Just hearing that made me think a little differently of him, but once again I am left to wonder what exactly he needs me for.

The security guard briefly show a look of Fear spread all over his face. He quickly composed himself, shaking a little bit he quickly responded as if was good news, and with that he had left, presumably to get what was left of my equipment.

"He called you MR Mario"?

"Yes, my full name is Mario Mario" stating it with an obnoxious grin.

"My question still stands are you gay".

Sorry to anyone who wanted to read this by leaving such a long gap between the posts, but now That I have improved my grammar (hopefully enough to pass of as a story) I will try to update every one or two weeks.


End file.
